This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This project is an interdisciplinary, inter-institutional NSF-funded research and education program in behavioral neuroscience. The project includes over 80 faculty from eight Atlanta colleges and universities including five schools that primarily serve African-American students. The scientific program focuses on the neural basis of social behaviors using molecular, cellular, and systematic approaches. The administrative home and several research labs for the Center are based at Yerkes. The Center is funded from the NSF and the State of Georgia and has just completed its last year of funding. The Yerkes faculty who were part of the CBN intend to develop a new scientific Division at the Yerkes Center focused on aspects of behavioral neuroscience.